Xiahou Ba/Movesets
All the movesets for Xiahou Ba in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Ba is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Points his sword forward to shoot forth a large vertical energy wave of lightning. Dubbed as Hadōgeki (波動撃, Surge Strike) in the Japanese dub. :Musou - Lightning Rod (剛雷震): : Jumps up and then slams his sword down to summon a discharge of lightning. :Alternate Musou - Thunder Shock/Electric Storm (雷王灰塵撃): R1 + : Swings his sword around him multiple times and ends with an energy explosion. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Does wide half-circular swings back and forth before releasing a radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Does an aerial flip before driving sword into the ground, causing a strong tremor in the process. :R1: Swings sword left and right a few times, ending with a forward thrust of energy. Grants Xiahou Ba a temporary attack speed buff. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a horizontal spinning slash to his left at a slight angle before releasing a wide yellow slashing wave. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the siege spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his Musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Jumps forward and slams his spear into the ground with a lightning-trailed slash, then follows up with a lightning-charged jump into the air and a mighty outward slash of lightning. Dubbed as Raikō Renzan (雷吼連斬, Thunder Howl Chain Slash) in the Japanese script. :Musou - Thunderclap/Lightning Spear (雷貫槍): : Charges electricity into his spear, then uses its power to perform a powerful thrust. Knocks all the enemies away and cuts them down with a 360° swing while they're still floating behind him. :Aerial Musou - Thunderspear/Eagle Bolt (飛雷鷲連槍): , : Charges electricity into his spear, then uses its power to perform a powerful dive. Sends all enemies flying and cuts them down mid-air with a 360° slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Ba keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Spins around counterclockwise several times while generating electricity, then swings weapon upward to launch nearby opponents away. :Alternate Musou - Castle Crusher (崩城轟雷撃): R1 + : Activates weapon's jet mechanism before riding it at full speed momentarily. :Awakening Musou: Performs multiple quick spins while dragging weapon around. Xiahou Ba then leaps into the air to dive in for a straight thrust. During the extended version, he propels forward in short sudden bursts before incinerating foes with his weapon's afterburner. Category:Movesets